Jailbroken
Jailbroken is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the thirty-fourth case in Rusthollow and the eighty-eighth case overall. It takes place in Cobalt Mines appearing as the fourth case in the district. Plot After hearing word that the serial killer's followers planned to massacre the prisoners in Ironlock prison, Jayden and the player rushed to the prison where they were informed by prison warden Augustine Walker that a body had been found in their cell. The pair raced to the crime scene and found prisoner Rodrigo Evans with his skull cracked. Melissa confirmed that Rodrigo was smashed into the bars of his jail cell, resulting in his death. The duo proceeded to question Augustine on how he found the body, along with suspecting prison guard Louis Decaux and fellow prisoner Connor Wilson before hearing that the "Angel"'s supporters had broken into the prison. Jayden and the player rushed to the courtyard where they confronted a crowd of angry serial killer supporters. When they refused to back down, Jayden raised his gun in the air and fired a warning shot, resulting in them fleeing. The duo then decided to search the courtyard for more leads. The team continued and suspected police officer Fleur Chamberlain and Judge Martha Murdoch before hearing a gunshot in the distance. Upon hearing the gunshot, the duo raced to the courtyard where they found that Connor had been shot by one of the "Angel"'s supporters. The pair quickly got Connor to the hospital before returning to the prison to find Fleur fighting with other inmates. Finally, after a dramatic investigation, they arrested Louis for the murder. After trying to deny the accusations, Louis cracked and confessed to killing Rodrigo. He explained that he was a member of the movement supporting the serial killer and that killing Rodrigo was simply a token of appreciation to what "The Angel of Justice" was doing. He further explained his belief that Rusthollow had been infested with crime and that the "Angel" was the only one trying to fix it. When the pair tried to arrest Louis, he refused to go to jail as he believed he had committed no crime and pulled a vial of poison from his pocket and attempted to drink it. Jayden then grabbed Louis and smashed the poison vial. In court, Judge Price sentenced the murderous guard to 30 years in jail. After the trial, the player went to speak to Augustine about the prison records in hopes of finding out what Irene was hiding. After searching through the guard post, they discovered that Irene's husband Colton Watson had been sentenced to Ironlock prison. The duo went to ask Irene about it who broke down in tears and confessed the truth. She explained that when she was young and foolish, Colton forced her into helping him commit robberies. She told the duo that she had had enough of committing crimes and told the police everything, sending Colton to jail where he was killed in a prison fight. Suddenly, a shocked Callum explained that he had overheard everything and stormed off. A while later, Jayden and the player were reviewing the investigation into the serial killer so far when they received a mysterious parcel. Inside was a note that revealed "The Angel of Justice" had kidnapped Callum and was threatening to kill him if the team didn't hand Irene over. The team then informed a devastated Irene of Callum's kidnapping. Finally, while the team panicked over the current situation, Fleur called the police station and requested to meet them immediately at the Gearhold Bridge as she had discovered the identity of the serial killer! Summary Victim *'Rodrigo Evans' (found with a cracked skull) Murder Weapon *'Jail Bars' Killer *'Louis Decaux' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right-handed. *The suspect eats bread. *The suspect has watched The Shawshank Redemption. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a collar. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right-handed. *The suspect eats bread. *The suspect has watched The Shawshank Redemption. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a collar. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right-handed. *The suspect eats bread. *The suspect has watched The Shawshank Redemption. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right-handed. *The suspect eats bread. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats bread. *The suspect has watched The Shawshank Redemption. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a collar. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer is right-handed. *The killer eats bread. *The killer has watched The Shawshank Redemption. *The killer is taller than 5'7". *The killer wears a collar. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Prison Cell. (Clues: Victim's Body, Metal Bar; New Suspect: Augustine Walker) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is right-handed) *Examine Metal Bar. (Result: Grains) *Analyze Grains. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats bread) *Question Augustine on how he found the body. (New Crime Scene: Prison Cafeteria) *Investigate Prison Cafeteria. (Clues: Faded Badge, Fabric) *Examine Faded Badge. (Result: Louis' Name; New Suspect: Louis Decaux) *Question Louis about the murder. *Examine Fabric. (Result: Prisoner Identified; New Suspect: Connor Wilson) *Confront Connor about his whereabouts. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Courtyard. (Clues: Exercise Equipment, Metal Box, Ball and Chain) *Examine Exercise Equipment. (Result: Broken Object) *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Police Badge; New Suspect: Fleur Chamberlain) *Question Fleur about being at the prison. (Attribute: Fleur is right-handed and eats bread) *Examine Metal Box. (Result: Prisoner's Hold) *Examine Prisoner's Hold. (Result: Sketches) *Confront Connor about being the victim's cellmate. (Attribute: Connor is right-handed and eats bread) *Examine Ball and Chain. (Result: Message) *Analyze Message. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has watched The Shawshank Redemption; New Crime Scene: Table) *Investigate Table. (Clues: Gavel, Trash Can) *Examine Gavel. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Fingerprints Identified; New Suspect: Martha Murdoch) *Ask why Martha is in the prison. (Attribute: Martha has watched The Shawshank Redemption) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Victim's Journal) *Analyze Victim's Journal. (06:00:00) *Confront Augustine about groping the prisoners. (Attribute: Augustine is right-handed, eats bread and has watched The Shawshank Redemption, Connor has watched The Shawshank Redemption) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Stop Fleur fighting with the inmates. (New Crime Scene: Metal Fence) *Investigate Metal Fence. (Clue: Bloody Truncheon, Threat Letter Goop) *Examine Bloody Truncheon. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (05:00:00) *Confront Louis about beating the inmates. (Attribute: Louis is right-handed, eats bread and has watched The Shawshank Redemption) *Examine Goop. (Result: Bubble Gum) *Ask Martha about the threats. (Attribute: Martha eats bread) *Investigate Guard Post. (Clues: Smashed Device, Handcuffs) *Examine Smashed Device. (Result: CCTV Camera) *Analyze CCTV Camera. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer is taller than 5'7") *Examine Handcuffs. (Result: White Substance) *Analyze White Substance. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a collar) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Judge, Jury and Executioner (4/6). (1 star) Judge, Jury and Executioner (4/6) *Ask Augustine about the prison records. (Reward: Guard Outfit) *Investigate Guard Post. (Clue: Draw) *Examine Draw. (Result: Faded Document) *Examine Faded Document. (Result: Prisoner's Log) *Analyze Prisoner's Log. (06:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Irene Watson) *Confront Irene about Colton Watson. (Reward: Burger) *Examine Faded Letter. (Result: Threat) *Inform Irene about Callum's kidnapping. *Speak to Fleur over the phone. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:Cobalt Mines Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Rusthollow